


Why You Don't Mess With Omega Grim Reapers

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bar, Bold Keith (Voltron), Bold Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, Flustered Shiro (Voltron), Grim Reapers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Sex happens on screen but we see the aftermath of a round, Pen Pals, Tree Climbing, Vampires, Werewolves, long lost friendship, sandbox, sex negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Keith & Shiro were once normal childhood friends.Shiro & Lance are just a normal werewolf & vampire duo.A couple years and a few traumas later, what could they be up to? Planning one-night stands with each other of course, that might not last a night. Up to you really.





	Why You Don't Mess With Omega Grim Reapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldavenuestrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldavenuestrawberry/gifts).



“And everything worked out perfectly forever more. The End.”

“Nice story, Pop.” Keith looks around the park in awe, “Can I go play, please?”

Pop giggles, squeezes his hand gently and lets him go, “Okay, kiddo.”

“Yay!” Keith runs off, laughing.

He passes the swings when he sees they’re busy being used and the slide when that’s busy too. There’s the roundabout, but Keith doesn’t wanna get dizzy. The sandpit looks full and… wait.

Why is a kid having sand thrown on him?

He runs over and gasps when he sees the kid is crying as two girl keep throwing sand on him. He won’t let that sand!

“Hey!” Keith shouts.

The girls turn to him, giving him something Pop calls stink eye while the kid stops rubbing his eyes to look at him. Both of the girls are bigger than him, one of them super tall and with a nasty smile and the other super strong looking annoyed.

“What do you want, brat?” The tall girl bares her teeth like a baboon.

“You shouldn’t throw sand at people! It’s mean!” Keith walks closer to them and into the sandbox.

“Aww, are you going to stop us?” The strong girl laughs.

Keith walks over to her, “YES!”

He kicks her in the leg. As she starts bouncing up and down, he pushes her down. The tall girl runs behind him though and grabs him by the under arms, picking him up. Keith shouts and screams, trying to hit her and gets her in the leg too. She shouts and drops him to start crying and he runs over to the kid.

“Let’s go!” Keith grabs his hand.

The kid shouts in shock as he’s pulled along. Keith runs as fast as he can and heads for the trees when he hears the mean girls chasing them. He finally spies a tree they could climb to hide in.

“We can climb in there!” Keith pushes the kid towards it.

“But I can’t climb trees!” The kid whimpers, looking up at it, “It’s so high too!”

“BRATS!”

The two of them look at each other and gulp.

“I’ll learn!” The kid squeaks.

Keith gets on the ground, “I’ll boast you, go!”

The kid climbs on his back to start climbing the tree and when Keith knows the kid is far enough up, he joins him. The two of them disappear up the leaves, sitting on two different trunks. The girls run under their tree and the boys cover their mouths.

“Who the heck did that kid think he was?!” The strong girl snarls, “When I find that little punk, I’m going to hang him from a flagpole!”

“Come on, I think they went this way!” The tall girl runs to the left.

The strong girl follows her and both boys wait 10 seconds before they let their mouths fall.

Keith turns to the kid, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The kid smiles, rubbing the back of his head, “I’m Shiro, by the way. Thanks for saving me.”

Keith shrugs, “You look like someone who’d have done the same for me. Can you get down?”

Shiro nods, “Yeah, I can, don’t worry.”

Keith smiles and starts climbing down, followed by Shiro. The two of them look around, before sitting down to breathe and rest. Keith actually takes the time to look at Shiro. He’s got brown hair and pale skin, wearing a black jacket and jeans. He looks a little sad, pulling at the grass like that.

Keith stands up and offers Shiro his hand, “Let’s play! How about Beat The Aliens?”

Shiro stares at him in shock, then smiles and takes Keith’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled up, “Okay, so long as I don’t get to be the Alien.”

“Neither of us will be! The aliens are make believe and we gotta protect the Earth from them!” Keith starts running with his hand still holding Shiro’s, “See, there’s one right there!” He grabs a sword, “SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!”

Shiro laughs, “Okay, but I get to use a gun to blow them away!” He makes some shooting moves with his other arm, “BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!”

Keith laughs and turns around, “Look behind you, Shiro! SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!”

Shiro gasps and dashes behind Keith, “I got your back, Keith! BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!”

The two continued to play beat the aliens until the sun went down and Shiro’s mommy and Keith’s Pop took them home.

* * *

“Do you really have to go?” Keith says, tears in his eyes.

Shiro smiles and hugs him, “I wish I didn’t have to, Keith. But I’ll write to you every day!”

Keith hugs him back, “Okay. Be safe.”

Shiro nods and holds him a little tighter, “I will. You’re my best friend Keith.”

“You’re mine too, Shiro.” Keith pulls back a little to smile at him.

“Takashi, it’s time to go!” Mommy calls him, beeping the horn.

“Okay, Mommy! I’m coming!” Shiro lets Keith go and waves to him as he runs to the car, “Bye-bye, Keith! I’ll never forget you!”

Keith waves back, “I won’t forget you either, Shiro! You’ll get my letter soon, I promise!”

Shiro climbs into the car and waves to Keith until he’s out of sight. He sleeps for a little while in the car and wakes to a loud BANG!

When he opens his eyes, there’s fire and smoke and he’s being dragged across dirty by something biting into his arm. He looks back to find his family’s car burning to pieces, his Mommy still inside! Whatever’s pulling him noticed he’s awake and bites on him harder.

“OW!” Shiro screams, trying to pull his arm away, “LET ME GO, I HAVE TO SAVE MOMMY!”

It snarls and Shiro thinks the thing, the wolf is going to eat him-

Then it gets knocked away from him, hitting a tree and a man stands in front of him, protectively. He wears a blue cloak with the hood up and between his sneakers, Shiro can see the wolf take one look at the man and run away.

The man turns around and smiles at him with blue eyes and ruffled brown hair, “You okay?”

Shiro starts crying, “My, my mommy’s in there, I-”

He starts to wail and the man picks him up. He rubs Shiro’s back and Shiro hides his face in his neck.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” The man carries Shiro away and that was the last he ever saw of his mommy.

* * *

“Lance!”

Lance looks up from his drink when Shiro starts tugging on on his arm, holding his hand over his heart as he stares at someone across the bar. Lance looks in his direction and can understand the reaction; there’s a pretty hot young thing just at the other end and Shiro’s rut is getting close. Perhaps he should look into wingmanning for him, since he’s a disaster.

“It’s Keith!” Shiro wheezes.

Lance blinks and looks at Shiro, “You’re kidding?”

He remembers Shiro writing letters and running down to the post office to get them, even though they lived hours from the town. He would always have such a big smile when he got to read them and since Lance was glad something in his old life still made him happy, he made sure he always had paper and pens to write back to the kid.

But they started to dwindle and become fewer and fewer until Shiro came crying one day instead of smiling after a letter, which had been a detailed goodbye to Shiro from a Keith who was going somewhere he wouldn’t be able to write anymore.

Shiro had been upset for months afterwards and it took a lot of talking and grieving to get through it, plus a few rut bonding exercises for good measure.

And now his childhood friend is standing across the bar, sipping drinks by himself.

“Do you want to go over to him?” Lance hums.

Shiro turns to stare at him, then looks at his hands, “What would I even say?”

“Anything to get the ball rolling.” Lance stands up and starts pulling him, “Come on, we know you want him, so let’s get you some bonding moments tonight.”

He ignores Shiro’s whimpering and struggles and walks right up to the guy. Keith does look pretty good considering the last he knew of the kid was that he was having a rough time. A high flush, fluffy hair, tight clothes accenting the muscles of a good fighter.

Yeah, he can see why Shiro liked him as a kid and is speechless now.

“Come here often?” Lance enquiries.

Keith looks up from his drink and Lance can’t help but stare at the scar on his cheek, “Not for yo-”

He stops and stands, his stool falling down, “Shiro?!”

Lance smirks and pulls him forward, “That is what we call him. I take it you’re the infamous Keith?”

The two just stare at each other for a while. Lance glances down when he sees Shiro’s tail wagging inside his pants and covers up his laughter as a cough.

“You look good.” Shiro manages to get out.

Keith flushes, looking him up and down, gulping as he rasps, “Yeah, you too.”

He licks his lips and Lance laughs again as he watches Shiro’s eyes widen and his ears beginning to point. Poor babies are probably gonna be too stunned to do anything but stare though, so it’s time for Lance to play wingman.

“So, we actually came here looking for a threesome and you are fine as fuck.” Lance smirks as the two stare at him, Shiro mortified and Keith shocked, “Wanna come back to our place? It’s a little far into the woods, but we get good reception if you need to make a phone call and food.”

Keith looks between the two of them like he can’t believe his ears and finally settles on Shiro, “You wanna have sex? With me?!”

Shiro nods and steps a little closer, “Yeah, I, I really do honestly. You look really, really good and I… yeah, Lance please drive, I can’t think right now past my rut.”

Lance laughs and grabs both their hands, “Good thing I kept the Guild to Werewolf Sex in the car, with the bonus pages on Vampire fun.”

Shiro groans and covers his hands.

Keith laughs, “Well, this will be interesting. But have any of you fucked a ghost?”

The two stop and stare. 

Keith grins wider, “Specifically a Grim Reaper?”

Shiro loses all the colour in his face, “You-you’re dead?!”

Keith shrugs, “Sorta. I leave my body from time to time to go soul hunting for the Reaper Association. But my heat’s coming so they’re letting me off work to deal with it.”

Lance blinks, “So you’re an Omega?”

Keith nods and steps a little closer, “And you’re both Alphas.”

Shiro laughs breathlessly, “You’re not wrong.”

Keith hums, “Well that’s good. Because this is my first heat since becoming undead. I couldn’t think of better company, honestly.”

Lance smirks, “Then let’s get in my car already. You two can catch up while I get us to the castle.”

Keith grabs Shiro’s hand and Lance’s, making his way to the exist, “You got a dungeon you’ll tie me up in?”

Lance shivers, “Maybe.”

Shiro makes an incomprehensible noise that sounds a lot like “oh my God what the fuck is happening” or is expressing that at least. Keith laughs and kisses his cheek. Shiro screams into his hands.

Yeah Lance likes this kid already.

* * *

“Wow.” Keith whispers, on his back, naked as the day he was born on top of soiled sheets, “You guys tire fast.”

Shiro whimpers next to him, face down in the mattress, “Gimme a break, I wasn’t expecting you to fucking...!” He gestures with his hand vaguely, “Shove me down and start eating my ass, then fuck me.”

Lance laughs and pounds the mattress with one fist, also face down, “Of course he was gonna do that Shiro, Grim Reapers aren’t known for getting fuck drunk and begging for cock, they take it and if they don’t get it, they give it. That’s why I fucked him before that could happen to me.”

Keith laughs out and wraps an arm around the both of them, “What can I say? I know what I want and I take it when I need.”

Shiro turns towards him and smiles, “I’m not complaining. I’m just wondering how I’m gonna walk tomorrow. I didn’t expect to lose my mind to getting my world turned upside down like that. Like, one second I’m getting drunk, the next my long lost best friend is negotiating sex with my sorta boyfriend and then I’m getting fucked by an Omega.”

Lance hums, “It has been a night of surprises.”

Keith nods in agreement, “Yeah. Also I’m getting hungry again. Do either of you have another orgasm in you?”

The two Alphas groan.

Keith laughs manically.

And everything worked out perfectly forever more. The End


End file.
